Life as a Hanyou
by PunkRawkChick667
Summary: This is another Kagome and Inuyasha story. This is one of my first stories and I hope you like it. The story is about Kagome, Sango and Rin being human by day and Hanyous at night and then they meet Miroku, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and love blooms. Parings
1. Chapter one

**Life as a Hanyou**

**Prologue**

I was cursed with the Hanyou spell long ago. I now turn into a half demon Hanyou every night, and on the new moon, I am a Hanyou the whole day until the next sunrise. My life is not as perfect as another's, but it still does serve me well enough. I have a nice family, who is excepting and loving. My two best friends are Hanyou's also, so we stick together no matter what. My name is Kagome Higurashi, and this my a story about me.

**Chapter one: Away to college**

Kagome woke around seven in the morning and she groggily yawned. Kagome was a normal 17 year old with long black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her hair was a raven black and her face was a peachy color. Her mother's name was Misotai, and her brother's name was Sota. Her grandpa had died two years ago, and so had her father, only he had died when Kagome's brother was just born. Ever since those two deaths, Kagome had been tougher and not the sweet and innocent little school girl she used to be. She had gone punk. All punk. She always wore silver, in sign of fighting.

Her entire wordrobe was filled with clothes that were silver. She had three pairs of shoes: Silver sneakers, silver high heals, and silver sandals. She always wore silver eyeliner and her eyeshadow was silver. Her two best friends were named Sango Yamito and Rin Yutashimo. They were all best friends since the first grade, and everything bad imaginable had happened to them all. Sango's father had been killed and her brother was wicked and her mother was a drunk. So since those had happened to her, she always wore black in sign of sorrow. She was more punk than goth at all and she had the fighting spirit of a demon. Rin's parents had died and she had been in four foster homes. Right now she lived with Sango and her mother since her old house had been sold. She from then on wore only red in sign of blood. All were 17 and Sango had dark brown hair and black streaks and brown eyes, as did Rin and Kagome, only their hair was black and Rin had red streaks and Kagome had silver. The three sworn not to love, nor care of others. Even their family as much. They all stuck by eachother's sides. And they all shared a curse. They all were cursed to become Hanyou's at night. And on the new moon, they were Hanyou's for the whole day.

Kagome looked around her closet and found what she wanted to wear that day. She finally chose a bright silver T-shirt and silver jeans with her sneakers. She pulled her long hair into a tight pony tail with a silver pony. Kagome put on silver eyeliner and silver eyeshadow and ran down to the living room and grabbed some toast as she waited for Sango and Rin to arrive so they could head for their new college they applied for. Though they were trouble makers, they got high grades in every high shcool class. The college was called Shikon University, where you went to study music and astronomy and chemics. Sango took chemics, Rin took astonomy, and Kagome had taken music.

Kagome heard a knock on the door and she jumped up and ran to the door. She smiled as her friends stood before her. Sango was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and a black skirt that reached her knees with black high heals. She had put her hair in a braid and she wore her usual makeup:black eyeliner with black eyeshadow. Rin was wearing a red muscle shirt and red kaprees and red clam diggers. Kagome smiled as her friends let themselves in. Kagome ran to go tell her mom bye and told Sota bye also and ran back down with her luggage. "Ready to go?"Sango asked excitedly. Kagome nodded. The three had been waiting for this moment forever, and now it was here. Rin, Sango and Kagome walked out to Rin's car and Sango climbed in the back, Kagome sat in the passenger's seat. The three began talking about what it would be like living in dorms and they had then decided to get one on the third floor, since you had a perfect view of the ocean.

"So,"Rin began as the laughing died down. "Are we accually gonna have boyfriends, like nice ones and not abusive?"she asked. Kagome and Sango thought, as did Rin. They really didn't think about boyfriends in college. Finally, Kagome broke the silence. "It depends really, on how we feel about it. That really is the easiest way to put it right?"she said. Rin and Sango nodded and continued the talk about the classes. "Ok, Sango. Trick question. What do the chemicals oxygen and hydrogen make?" Rin asked. Sango rolled her eyes and said, "Water duh. Now, Kagome. What does this sign mean?"she said. Sango drew a picture of a musical note.

"It means hold the beat for eight counts. Rin, what do the two fish mean?"Kagome asked. Rin sighed and said, "Well, lets see. Oh yes. It means Aquilius dumbo!!" The three laughed. As soon as it was early afternoon, the three of them arrived and a bell boy helped them with their luggage. The girls entered and went to the front desk. "Name?"the lady behind the counter asked. "Kagome Higurashi, Sango Yamito and Rin Yutashimo. And would it be any trouble to ask for dorms at the third floor?"Sango asked. The lady smiled and shook her head. "Of course not."she said. She searched through some draws and then found three keys.

"Rin Yutashimo, you'll be staying in room 245."the lady said. Rin nodded and took the key from her and waited. "Sango Yamito, you'll be in room 246." Sango smiled and said to Rin quietly, "We're right across the hall from eachother!" Rin smiled and the two waited for Kagome. "Kagome Higurashi, you'll be in room 249. Have a nice day girls."the lady said. Kagome took the key and walked with her friends.

"So. Me and Rin are right across from eachother and you're just two doors down from Rin. That's cool."Sango said. Kagome and Rin smiled. Kagome said goodbye to her friends and went to her room. Her clothes were already there and she began to unpack. Afterwards, Kagome put on some music and she turned it all the way up, just to see what kind of neighbors she had. No less than two minutes later came loud but not annoyed knocking. Kagome sighed and figured that her neighbors weren't as fun as she thought. She answered the door to see a tall man that looked like Rin's type and he looked about a year or two older. The man kept a straight face when Kagome noticed that he had brown eyes hiding behind the long black hair and his bangs. He was wearing a leather jacket and a Leo sign was on his shirt, and he wore red baggy jeans. He wasn't that bad looking. But Kagome knew that he was more meant for Rin, she could tell.

"Hello, you must be one of the new ones. I am Sesshomaru Taisho. My little brother lives across the hall from you. I assume you will be meeting him soon."he said. As if on cue, a boy that looked about her age came out of his room, anger flushing his face. He had on a midnight blue shirt on and he was wearing black jeans. He looked somewhat like his brother, because of the long black hair, but she noticed that his eyes were violet. He came stomping over to them and pushed Sesshomaru out of the way. "Will you turn that damn music down! God who do you think you are? The ultimate lord?!"the boy screamed in rage. Kagome's face darkened and she spoke dangerously, "I hear it's a free land. Therefor, I may do what I please. So, take your ungrateful attitude some other place. I believe I was talking to him." Kagome gestured to the man standing behind him.

Sesshomaru smirked at his brother and he said, "As I said, I am Sesshomaru Taisho and this is my brother Inuyasha. I guess you have had the pleasure meeting the mutt." Kagome was a little shocked that Sesshomaru talked to his brother that way, but shrugged it off and gave Sesshomaru a glare. Inuyasha watched his brother's face pale slightly as the girl glared daggers at him. He smirked inwardly. Finally, he pales at death.

"Who are you wench?"Inuyasha asked, turning his attention toward the pretty girl. Kagome turned her head to him and then and only then did she notice that he didn't have a shirt on and his sixpack was showing. Kagome shivered. He looked so cute like that. "I am Kagome Higurashi and who are you to call me a wench?"she said to him. Hearing their friend yell at something, Sango and Rin walked out of their dorms to find two men standing in her door way. "What's going on?"Rin asked, silencing the boy who was shouting at Kagome. Rin looked curiously at him. He was deffinately Kagome's type:stubborn, anger problems and he was cute.

"Who is this Kagome?"Sango asked. She seemed to be thinking the same thing as Rin. Kagome scoffed and said, "This is a man whore. His name is Inupooshi or something like that." Sango, Rin and Sesshomaru snickered as Inuyasha grew red. "I am no damn man whore slut!! And my name is Inuyahsa! Don't forget that!!!"he growled at her. Kagome smirked and shook her head. "Like I care."she said. Kagome turned her attention to her friends. "Oh, this is the man whore's brother Sesshomaru Taisho."Kagome said, pointing to him. Rin and Sango looked up at him and smiled. He smirked and Rin fell almost from his cuteness.

"He is so cute."she whispered in Sango's ear. The door behind Sango opened and another man with black hair that was long enough to tie into a small pony tail came out. He had blue-violet eyes that Sango fell for right away. He was wearing a indigo shirt and blue jeans and when he saw Sango, he went right up to her and bowed. "I am Miroku Houshi, and I ask of you, if you shall bear my children?"he said. Sango's face grew red and she slapped him. "Hentai!"she yelled. Miroku got up slowly and saw Inuyasha's red face and he was staring at a young girl with raven black hair. "What troubles you Inuyasha?"Miroku asked. Inuyasha turned toward Miroku, just noticing him.

"We have a lord as our neighbor Miroku."Inuyasha said to him. Miroku glanced at the girl again and smiled. He could tell right away that Inuyasha liked her. Kagome watched Miroku eye her up then turn to Inuyasha. "Are you sure you don't like her Inuyasha?"Miroku teased. Inuyasha hit him harder than Sango had. "I sooooo do NOT like her!!! She is a huge slutty bitch!!"Inuyasha yelled. Kagome was somewhat hurt by this but glared angrily at him, showing him no emotion. She was good at that, as were her friends.

"Well. It was nice meeting you Sesshomaru and Miroku. Stop by again soon."she said sweetly. Sesshomaru and Miroku looked at her then to Inuyasha then to her again. Sesshomaru decided to leave and Miroku left after trying to grope Sango. Sango had punched him and the girls left. All who was still at her door was Inuyasha, staring at her angrily. 'God, she is such a hot bitch! How I would like to touch her so badly.'Inuyasha thought dirtily. He smirked at her and then turned away, slamming the door behind him. Kagome glared. 'Atleast I only have to see him up here and only up here. If he wasn't so cruel, I would totally ask him out!'Kagome thought as she quietly shut her door. 'What am I thinking?! I promised myself that I wouldn't love another after...' Kagome felt tears burn and she quikly wiped them away and shook her head. 'Forget him.'she thought. Kagome changed into her PJ's and went to sleep, waiting for morning to come for her first classes.

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**


	2. Chapter two

**Raven:Hey,its me! How did you like the last chapter?**

**Kagome, Rin and Sango:We loved it! It was cute!!**

**Inuyasha:Feh. Whatever**

**Kagome:Inuyasha....glares**

**Raven:Oooooo-kay...well, I think we all know what happens next now don't we?**

**Inuyasha:Uh.....**

**Kagome:SIT!!!!**

**THUD**

**Inuyasha:Hey!**

**Kagome:Sit,sit,sit,sit,sit!!!!!!! And once again, sit!!!**

**Inuyasha makes a crater in the floor**

**Inuyasha mumbles something**

**Kagome:What was that?! SIT!**

**Inuyasha is unconcious**

**Raven:Ooooo-kay. Well, uh....on with the story!**

**Chapter two**

Kagome woke slowly that morning as the rays of the sun streamed into her room. She smiled at her cat, Buyo, who was curled up next to her and was still sleeping peacfully. Kagome walked over to her CD's and saw her old Aaron Carter CD. She shrugged and turned on her favorite song on there: Hey you. As Kagome danced slightly, she began to grab her clothes and she stepped in her shower, her radio blasting.

**Here we go with the J-I-V-E  
we're gonna bust it cause we roll with the A-C  
Here we go with the J-I-V-E  
we're gonna WHOO! WHOO! WHOO! WHOO!**

Kagome ran the shower through her hair and put soap in her hair. The song kept playing as a few fun memories of her and Rin and Sango dancing to this song since they were little.

**(hey hey hey hey)  
1. I'll take you out  
2. We're gettin down**

Kagome smiled slightly. She mouthed the words and bobbed her head slowly. She never realized how much she missed listening to this song.

**3. I want your love  
4. You know whats up  
(hey hey hey hey )**

Kagome then thought back to when she had a boyfriend. Her very first...and her very last. Both the same person.

**5. Look in your eyes  
6.You're lookin fine  
**

Kagome washed the soap out of her hair and then put soap all over her body. She remembered the nice, handsome boy that danced with her to this song.

**7.I'll take ya to heaven**

Kagome rinsed the soap off and walked out of the shower. She began to blow dry her hair. Her hair was soon dry and Kagome put on her clothes on that she chose to wear for a good impression on her first day.

**Seen you around  
Heard you really like me  
Should I believe what they all say? (alllright)**

She walked out and looked at herself in the full view mirror in her room. She smiled at her reflection. Kagome was wearing a jean skirt that was silver and reached at the edge of her thighs and was right above her knees. Her shirt was a dark silver with a musical note that was a very light silver on it. She wore her silver high heals and her regular makeup but she decided to add silver lip gloss. That was some thing that she didn't do often.

**Saw you in town  
You know you walked right by me  
Tell me  
Do you feel the same way?**

The girl staring back at her was a new but in some way the same woman. She was the same because she still never lived over her boyfriend's death.

**I know you really want me baby  
I see it in your eyes  
so what do you say?**

Different because she is ready cope with her life.

**Hey, you!  
what do you know?  
You got your hands in your pockets and you walk real slow**

Kagome sighed. She never realized that she had grown to much for her liking that much. But like I said. She was ready to cope with it.

**Hey, you!  
What do you say?  
Gotta have your number gotta make your day**

She smiled at herself. Her grandfather and father had always said change was for the better. They said it makes you a new person.

**Hey you!  
Are you talkin to me?  
wanna tell you what I want wanna try? wanna see?**

Kagome frowned at herself then. She didn't want to believe anything really. She hated believing what people said. But she had believed her father and grandfather. They were really close. She wished they didn't pass away.

**Hey you!  
Hey you! what do you say? what do you say? (HEY!) **

(Hey hey hey hey)  
(Hey hey hey hey )  
(Hey hey hey hey)  
(Heyyyyy)

Hiding away  
Hopin that you'll call me  
I can't seem to get you off my mind (yaha)  
There you are  
standing on the corner you said  
"Hi, Lost your number! gimme a sign!"

Kagome felt a sheer of happiness when she snapped back to reality and remembered that her father had bought this for her. She wondered why she didn't listen to it anymore.

**I know you really wanted me baby  
I see it in your eyes  
so what do you sayyyyyyyyyyy? **

Hey, you!  
what do you know?  
You got your hands in your pockets and you walk real slow  
Hey, you!  
what do you say?  
Gotta have your number gotta make your day  
Hey you!  
Are you talkin to me?  
Wanna tell you what I want wanna try? wanna see?  
Hey you!  
Hey you! what do you say? what do you say? (HEY!)

Fasten your seatbelt! Get in the low down  
cause baby you know we're gonna get down!

Maybe it brought back bad memories? No, it wasn't that.

**(hey hey hey hey )  
(hey hey hey hey )  
(hey hey hey hey ) **

1. I'll take you out  
2. We're gettin down  
3. I want your love  
4. You know whats up  
(hey hey hey hey )  
5. Look in your eyes  
6. You're lookin fly  
7.I'll take ya to heaven

Here we go  
this is how we're gonna do it WHOO!

Hey, you!  
what do you know?  
You got your hands in your pockets and you walk real slow  
Hey, you!  
what do you say?  
Gotta have your number gotta make your day  
Hey you!  
Are you talkin to me?  
wanna tell you what I want wanna try? wanna see?  
Hey you!  
Hey you! what do you say? what do you say? (HEY!)

No, that wasn't it at all. Wait...now she remembered! It was that her father didn't want her to grow up. Yes, and that's why she never listened to it after his death. She didn't want to grow up either. And she thought if she didn't listen, she would never grow up.

**Hey, you!  
what do you know?  
You got your hands in your pockets and you walk real slow  
Hey, you!  
what do you say?  
Gotta have your number gotta make your day  
Hey you!  
Are you talkin to me?  
wanna tell you what I want wanna try? wanna see?  
Hey you!**

Well, that plan backfired.

**Hey you! what do you say? what do you say? (HEY!)**

Kagome walked out of her room and down to the caffiteria. She looked around and spotted her friends, talking and laughing without her. Kagome put on a hurt frown and walked over to them. Rin was wearing a red tanktop and it had her sign on it, which was a Tarus. She was wearing red tight jeans and red sneakers. Her hair was in a very lose braid. Sango was wearing a black shirt that had a poison sign on it and on the back of it, it said "Touch me and you'll regret it". She was wearing her black boots and her hair was tied up like always. Kagome walked up to them and crossed her arms and bent her hip.

"Well, thanks for starting the conversation without me!"Kagome said angrily. She was laughing inside, but she kept a straight face. Rin and Sango watched her. "What?"Rin said. Sango looked at Kagome again and whispered to her, "Are you PMS-ing Kagome?" Kagome couldn't keep her laughter in any more. Kagome busted out laughing and she sat down next to Rin. "I was just kidding. Ha ha! You should have seen yourselves!! But don't worry about anything. And no Sango. I am NOT PMS-ing."she said. Sango and Rin laughed and continued to talk with Kagome this time. It was almost time for classes to start, so the three girls made their way down to the buildings where their classes were. The three said bye and walked silently to their classes. Kagome heard a smack and then a loud "HENTAI!!". She laughed and felt bad for Sango that Miroku was in her class. She knew that she was going to need major support later durring lunch. She needed to be prepared for that.

Rin walked away from Sango and not three minutes later heard a smack and then "HENTAI!!" from Sango. Rin winced. She knew that Sango could throw a punch, and almost felt bad for Miroku. Almost. She continued walking and looked back to see if Kagome was still in sight. When Rin turned around, she saw the person she had fallen for yesterday. Sesshomaru Taisho. She couldn't believe this! She turned her head to hide her blush. Then after a minute turned back and began walking backwards and yelled to him, "Sesshomaru!" He looked up and smiled at Rin. Rin raised her eyebrows. 'If only he did that more often...'she thought. She mentally shook her head and shouted, "Where are you going?" Sesshomaru thought and shouted back, "Astronomy." Rin nodded and turned around again. After a second or two, he yelled at her, "What about you?" Rin turned back around and yelled, "Same place." She turned back around quikly to hide her blush that began to start to creep up her neck. Sesshomaru smirked. He had seen her blush.

Sango smacked Miroku as hard as she could and continued to walk. She was starting to get angry at him and hate him, no matter how cute he was. She was getting very annoyed. Miroku stood and ran over to her. "Go away stupid!!"Sango spat. Miroku was hurt. Or he looked hurt. "My Sango, have you no decency? I didn't say anything!"he said. Sango glared at him. "I should be asking you that!! For sliding your hand down my ass!! You are one perverted dude!!"she said. Miroku sweatdropped. "Talk about issues..."he mumbled. Sango glared at him deadly. "You wanna say that to my face jackass?!"she yelled at him. Miroku yelped and ran to his class, Sango chasing after him all the way. 'Stupid! Wait till I get my hands on him...!'

Kagome walked quietly, thinking of her father and grandfather. And Inuyahsa. Her grandfather said to be careful around boys like him. He said that if they talked like trash, than stay away from them. Her father said to stay away from all boys, but he was a father after all. He never wanted her to grow, but he still wanted to watch grow into a lovely young lady. Kagome smirked slightly. She missed them so much. Tears welled in her eyes, but she held them back. She could hear someone walking behind her. Kagome took a deep breath and turned around. Kagome sweatdropped. Right behind her was Inuyasha. 'Great! Now I AM stuck with him for good!!'Kagome thought bitterly. Inuyasha seemed to spot her and he smirked as he watched her figure walk slowly. Slow enough for him to catch up to her. He picked up his pace some and caught up with her. As he walked slowly behind her, he kept his foot steps quiet, and tapped her left shoulder and went to her right. Kagome looked around to see no one at her left and then turned to her right, spotting a boy with black hair and violet eyes smirking at her. Kagome felt her cheeks pink up and she hid the emotion that was daring to burst out about how close he was to her. No matter how cruel he was, he was still cute. She smirked. "Well, if it isn't Analusha."she said, knowing that he was going to get angry. Sure, she knew his name but she didn't want him to know that! SHe thought he was cute when he was angry. Inuyasha growled angrily and hissed, "Its Inuyasha wench!! IN-YOU-ASHA!!!Get that through your thick skull!!!!" Kagome smirked. He looked so fine when he was angry. Inuyasha watched her smirk and turn her attention back to the path. He smirked at how hot she looked when she did that, making his fire light in him. He shook his head mentally. He had to stop thinking like this! She didn't even like him, nonetheless remember his name. He watched for one more second then began to walk ahead of Kagome, getting bored already. Kagome watched Inuyasha walk ahead of her, like he was getting bored enough. Nonetheless, she still couldn't help but smile some when she thought about how close they were. She shook her head. 'Remember! He is cruel and evil!! He wouldn't like me anyway. He is too perfect.'she thought. Kagome sighed quietly. 'Inuyasha...'

Kagome made it to her class before the bell rang and sat at a table by herself. To her dismay, Inuyasha sat right next to her and gave her a smirk as he started getting his books out. Kagome glared at him a minute longer, then began to grab her books also. She felt her face flush with anger and embarrassment as he looked at her through the corner of his eye. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. He looked as though he was curious. The thought made her more angrier but embarrassed all the same. She looked down at her hands where her notebook was sitting with a pen. Kagome took a deep breath and began writing.

Rin walked in the class room and sat in the back where she could do stuff and no one would bother to notice her. She liked it that way. To make sure no one would sit by her, she placed her jacket that was tied around her waist on the chair beside her to make it look like she was saving a seat. Sesshomaru arrived in time to notice Rin put her jacket on the chair. He saw right through her plan and smirked. He walked up to the chair and placed the jacket on the table infront of her and sat down. Rin watched in pure shock that he did that. Was he this thick? Did he not realize that she was getting rid of people?! Rin sighed, controling her anger. She watched Sesshomaru for a few seconds and then ignored him like he wasn't even there. Sesshomaru noticed this and decided to play her game. He tapped her shoulder hard and she closed her eyes, keeping her anger down. Sesshomaru smirked and tapped her again, harder this time. Rin finally snapped after the sixth time of doing so. "What?!"she hissed. Sesshomaru smirked. "Just wanted to say hi."he said. Rin stared at him in disbelief. She put her head back down, mumbling something about issues and being a dumbass. Sesshomaru just smirked as they waited for the teacher.

Sango gave up chasing Miroku after they passed her class. She turned around and walked inside the class room. Sango found a seat in the back and she sat. Mrioku followed her and sat right by her, the red mark on his face still clearly visible. Sango watched him sit down and she stared at him with disbelief. 'What the...?!'she screamed in her head. Miroku felt her watching him, and he turned to look at her. He smirked when he saw her dazed expression. "What? Am I that fine that you must keep staring?"he said, his smirk widening. Sango snapped out of her trance and glared at him, trying her best to not notice that her face was burning. "Of course you're not. Your hair is just on fire."she said, hoping she sounded convincing. Miroku jumped quikly and put a hand to his hair. Sango snickered at his reaction. 'I still got it!'she thought proudly. Miroku realized it was a trick, and he glared angrily at Sango. Sango suddenly felt guilty for tricking a man that was so handsome. But she pushed the emotion out and smiled at him sweetly. Miroku sat down on his seat hard and waited for the teacher, his head on the desk and his teeth gritted. Sango gulped inwardly. He looked scary when he was mad.

Kagome sat waited as more thoughts came to her head. She didn't seem to notice a certain black hair boy watching her write it down. Kagome sighed and repeated the words in her head, making sure she got the beat right.

'**I've been driving for an hour,  
just talking to the rain  
They say I've been drivin crazy,  
and it's keepin you away.  
So just give me one good reason.  
Tell me why I should stay,  
'Cause I dont wanna waste another moment  
in saying things we never meant to say.**

**And I take it just a little bit.  
I hold my breath and count to ten.  
I've been waiting for a chance to let you in. **

If I just breathe  
let it fill in the space between  
I'll know everything is alright.  
Breathe  
every little piece of me,  
you'll see  
everything is alright.  
If I just breathe

**Well its all so overrated  
In not saying how you feel  
So you end up watching chances fade,  
and wondering what's real,  
And I give ya just a little time.  
I wonder if you realize.  
I've been waiting till I see it in your eyes. **

If I just breathe  
let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright.  
breath  
every little peice of me you'll see  
everything is alright.  
If I just breathe

**So I whisper in the dark  
hoping you'll hear me.  
do you hear me? **

If I just breathe  
let it fill in the space between  
I'll know everything is alright.  
Breathe  
every little peice of me  
You'll see  
everything is alright.  
oooh yeah yeah...  
Everything is alright.  
If I just breathe...  
I've been driving for an hour,  
just talking to the rain  
'Sounds good. It's been a while since I had written a song. It sounds good though.'Kagome thought as she smiled. She really hadn't written any for a month and that made her friends worry since she was constantly singing or thinking of a rythem all the time. But she did say that she just needed inspriration. And she got it from a boy that lived across from her dorm. It was, of course, Inuyasha Taisho. Any one with eyes coud figure that out in a second. She just hoped Inuyasha himself wouldn't. Inuyasha stared out the corner of his eye and read it as fast as he could. He raised his eyebrows when he was done. She was a beautiful song writer. He debated in his head if he wanted to tell her that. He shrugged and said, "You're really good at writing wech. Not as bad as I thought you would be." Kagome looked at him shocked. 'Did he me?'she thought. "Th-thanks...Inuyahsa..."she said slowly. Inuyasha turned to her at the sound of his name. They locked eyes for what seemed like forever. Kagome blushed under his gaze. His eyes were so focussed into her soul she couldn't stand it for long. She turned away as a loud slam came from the other side of the room where the teacher came out. He was young and had short black hair with glasses. He wasn't to bad looking either. Kagome was ready to take notes when the teacher said, "Put away your notebooks. Notes can wait until tomorrow. I am Mr.Hitoshi. All we are going to do today is get to know eachother and what you like to do. So, everyone gather in a circle around here and we'll begin."

Rin sat quietly, not daring to look at the man beside her. She could still feel him looking at her with a smirk. Even if he was really cute, she still thought of him as a dumbass. Right now atleast. She knew by tomorrow that she would forgive him and then go back to loving him. She loved herself for that, but hated it more. She only loved it that she could give forgivness quikly, but she really hated it that she couldn't hold a grudge for more than two days. She heard herself growl in the pit of her throat but kept quiet. She wasn't in the mood for talking either. Sesshomaru watched the girl with an amused expression. He knew she was burning with anger, making her some what attractive to him. This was deffinately going to be an interesting. The teacher walked through the doors in the front of the room. Sesshomaru turned his attention to the elderly woman. "I am Ms. Kaede, your teacher."she said. Rin smirked. "We could kinda tell that already old hag."she mumbled. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows. 'Whoa..talk about needing anger managment.'he thought. Ms.Kaede passed out papers. After she was done, she announced, "This is ye first assignment. The person sitting next to ye will be ye partner for the first two semesters. Ye and ye partner turn to greet eachother and introduce yourselves. Then I want ye to begin working on the paper I just gave ye. It will be for homework, and this will be counted as a first test grade." Ms.Kaede looked around. "Well, get with the greeting and then start!" Sesshomaru turned to Rin and held out his hand. Rin slapped it away and she said, "Lets just get this damn paper done and over with." Sesshomaru decided not to push his luck since she looked deadly right now. He gulped and nodded, beginning to look through his book.

Sango waited for the teacher. Miroku was still mumbling stuff, but she ignored it. It wasn't any of her concern of what he said. And really, she didn't care at the moment. She just wanted to get out of there and back to her dorm. She felt very nervous about this teacher. She had heard this teacher was strict, but she had said she could handle anything. But right now, with the atmosphere and everything, she was starting to reconsider taking this class. And having a scary looking man sitting by her didn't help at all. Sango was about to say something to Miroku to make him forgive her and go back to his happy attitude, but there was an earsplitting slam from the back door and a mean looking teacher came in. She was old and had an evil glint in her eyes. Sango gulped. Yes, she did regret taking this class. The teacher ran her nails on the wall(OWWWW!!!!!)and the whole class put their hands to their ears and stopped talking. "I am your teacher, Mrs.Nikoe. Now shut the hell up and turn your books to page 48."she yelled. Miroku and Sango exchanged glances. They held their gaze and their faces began to move closer until there was a ruler banging on their desk. They both turned to Mrs.Nikoe and she smiled a fake sweet smile. "Are you two going to sit around all day or turn your books to page 48!!!"she shouted, spit flying out of her mouth. They both nodded and quikly wiped their faces. As soon as she left, Miroku smiled at Sango as if saying it was ok. Sango smiled back. "We better get back to work."she whispered. Miroku nodded. "Good idea. I don't know about you but I don't want spit in my face any more."he laughed. Sango smiled at him and they both continued their work.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**


	3. Chapter three

**Raven:Hi all!!**

**Kagome:Hiya!!Got a new chapter yet?**

**Inuyasha:Yeah,I've been sitting here forever!!Come on,you know you want more of it!!**

**Raven:sweatdrop**

**Kagome:Oh my...Oh Kami,that did NOT sound right!!**

**Miroku:Sounded fine to me.smiles with _that_ smile**

**Sango:slaps MirokuYou hentai!**

**Miroku:rubs cheek,then...**

**Sango:eyebrows twitch and face becomes red**

**Miroku:rub,rub,rub Sango's bum,bum,bum**

**Sango:HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!_SLAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**Miroku:unconcious**

**Kagome:doubling over with laughter**

**Inuyasha:doing same thing as Kagome**

**Shippo:Hey,when do I come in?**

**Raven:Soon,promise.gives him candy,and everyone else too**

**Everyone:running around because of hyperness**

**Inuyasha:WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!swinging on chandelere**

**Kagome:la lah lah!!!!!runs into a wall and does it over and over and over and over and over....He he!!This is run!!My brain turned into scrambled eggs!!HA HA!!!over and over and over and over and over and...**

**Sango:jumping up and down on the couch and falls off and is unconcious**

**Raven:runs around with paper mache siccorsMWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!I AM RUNNING WITH FAKE SCICCORS!!!!!I SHALL RULE WITH CARE BEARS AND GUMMY BEARS!!!!!!MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Shippo:is the only one that isn't hyperWell,you better leave and read the story and go on and eat candy till your as stupid as these people!Enjoy!!**

**Raven:still running around and suddenly falls and passes out**

**Shippo:Oh Kami...**

Chapter three: Hanyou's all around

The bell rang for everyone to go to lunch at 1:37. Kagome picked up her bag and ran out of the door to tell her friends what had happened today. About how they had an awesome and funny teacher, and how Inuyasha was sitting by her. And even if she hated the freak, it was still nice to have a hottie by you. Kagome saw Rin waiting for her and Sango and Kagome quikly sat down. Rin smiled at her and listened to Kagome go on about her class. After she was done babbling, Rin decided to take advantage of this to tell her about how she was going to have an awful school year. Sango had sat down afterwards and had bought them all cheetohs(yum,yum)and soda and then began her rambling. When she had gotten to the part where her and Miroku had shared a moment, Kagome and Rin giggled uncontrolably. They were done talking about their day and then moved to a different subject when Rin felt someone pull her hair.

Rin had gasped out of pain and shock as three boys sat down across from them. It was, you guessed it, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku. Sango and Kagome and Rin growled and Kagome said, "What do you want?! Can't you see this is _our _table? Now go away!!" Inuyasha smirked and asked, "Why Kagome dear? It is, after all, a free land. Isn't that right?" Kagome's face reddened as she remembered the radio incident. "Well, that may be all true at one point,"Sango said, not waiting for a comeback by Kagome. "But it is also a free land to which we can say that we were here first, and that we have a right to kick you out."she said. Miroku smiled at her. "Yes, that is true. But ever hear of the saying 'First is the worst, Second is the best. Third is the one with the frilly dress?'"he said. "I'm sure you would like that wouldn't you?"Rin retaliated. Miroku smiled and stared at Sango. "Yes, I would. Especially on you, Sango dear."he said. Sesshomaru hit him on the head with his fist. "Stop being a pervert why don't you?"he growled. Miroku rubbed his head and shrugged. Sesshomaru sighed and turned to the girls, but then saw them walking away from them, all very annoyed. Kagome led the way back to the dorms and the boys silently followed.

Kagome was radiating with anger. She wanted them to leave her alone! And she knew her friends felt the same. She could feel the anger radiating off of them too. Kagome sighed. More than anything, she wanted a bath. The three girls reached the dorms and said bye to eachother, until night time that is. Kagome turned on the bath tub water and stripped her clothes off and slowly got into the tub. She sighed as the aroma of cream and honey filled the room. She always loved the smell of it. Sure, she was half demon-dog. And she did have two best friends that were the same thing. But that didn't mean she had to smell like one. And with that extra weight of head hair, it could get sweaty.

Kagome stepped into the bathtub and sank into it. The water was a soothing warmth and she sighed quietly, grateful to have every thought and noise out of her head. _I can't believe Inuyasha sometimes. He can be such a stupid jerk._she thougth lazily. The thought of him made her heart speed up faster than a jack rabbit.(cheesey yes, but there real fast!) _Huh...why does my heart always speed up at the mention of that freak? I can't love a human. It's my destiny to love a hanyou like me. Even if he is the cutetest boy I have ever met, I can't love him! I have to focuss on my miko powers and...and...protecting my family and friends! I don't have time for him..._Kagome thought. She sighed.

_I bet if they knew me, Sango, and Rin were hanyou's, they would leave us alone._she thought absently. Her own thought didn't sink in until about twenty seconds later. _Wait...that's it!!_she screamed in her head, sitting up so quikly that water splurshed out of the tub. She smiled. _Yes, that's it! If they knew that we were hanyou's...god would they lay off us! I gotta tell Rin and Sango!_she shouted with joy in her mind. She accually had a plan to get those stupid boys off their backs. And all they had to do was wait for night.

Kagome jumped up and pulled on a white, fluffy robe. Kagome ran out of her room. But not before bumping into Inuyasha himself. Kagome fell down and did her best to keep her legs close together. She hadn't even seen him. Just a blur of black hair and violet eyes. Inuyasha stared down at her and held a hand to her. Kagome hesitantly took his hand and he pulled her up. He smirked at her embarrassed face. "Where are you going in such a rush that you have to bump into someone?"he asked. Kagome looked to her left and shook her head. "No where." Then an idea flashed in her head. "I was...just going to go get Rin and Sango so we can get ready for our transformation so we can be hanyou's."she added quikly, pretending not to know what she was saying. "Oops."Kagome said flatly. She looked at Inuyasha's shocked face.

"Wh-what? Whoa...did you just say that you were a hanyou?!"he hissed at her. Kagome pretended to looked shocked at her 'mistake.' "Uh, well, just say you didn't hear it from me."she said. She pulled out of his graps and began to make a run for it when her legs weren't touching the ground anymore. Inuyasha had picked her up and in a flash she was thrown onto a...bed? Kagome looked around and saw a red and black room. She was on a black sheeted bed that she guessed was made of cotton and the sheets were silk.

Inuyasha shut the door and stood over Kagome, who was still looking around the room. "How come I didn't smell you?"he asked roughly. Kagome took this the wrong way. "What?! Hey, I just took a bath thank you! And not all hanyou's smell. This hanyou likes to stay clean, thanks."she replied angrily. Inuyasha laughed. "I didn't mean it like that!"he chuckled. Kagome looked at him confussingly. "I meant why didn't I smell your _hanyou_ scent?"he asked again, this time more percise about the question. Kagome snorted.

"Why? A human can't smell a hanyou! And I am a human during the day and a hanyou at night. But like I said, a hanyou can't smell a hanyou unless-" "Unless that person is a hanyou as well."Inuyasha finished. Kagome stared up at him, slowly putting the peices together. _He finished my sentence for me. What does that mean? Wait...no, it-it can't be....no, he is! I can smell him now!!_Kagome thought desperately. "You're a h-han-" "Hanyou. Yes, I am. And so is Miroku and Sesshomaru is a youkai."Inuyasha said with a smirk. Kagome's mouth dropped. She felt something prick her toung._ Oh god...not now!_she thought as she felt fangs instead of teeth. She reached up absently and felt cat-like ears(yes she is half cat demon) and she looked at her nails and saw claws and not regular human nails. She could feel her chocolate brown human eyes turn to cat eyes, but the color stayed the same. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and her breath caught in her throat.

Inuyasha now had silver hair and dog ears on top of his head. His violet eyes had turned to amber and he had long talons instead of human nails. He was half dog demon and she was half cat demon. Rin was half cat demon and Sango was too. She stared at him with a hard expression, though she was mildly impressed. She threw back her black hair and got up and walked to the door. Inuyasha smirked after her. "You look pretty cute with those ears and eyes you know."he said in a mock tone. Kagome stopped briefly and then shook her head and went to her room. Right now she didn't want to do anything but finish her bath. Her plan had back fired, and now it was time to think of a new one. Kagome sighed. Why didn't she smell him last night? Even if she was asleep, her nose would pick up his scent!

Kagome sighed and shook her head and her phone rang. She stood and wrapped a towel around her quikly and walked out of the bathroom and answered her phone, "Moishi Moishi?"

"Kagome-kun! Where are you? I thought we were going to hang out together!"Rin said into the phone. Kagome sighed, forgetting about their sleep over that night momentarily. "Oh yeah. Sorry, I was kinda thi...I mean taking a bath. I'll be there in a sec. Where are you?"she said. Then she heard the phone being tugged back and forth and playfull bickering between her friends. Kagome sighed and smiled to herself as Sango came onto the phone.

"Kags! Come on over. We're at Rin's and I gotta go before Rin bites me or claws me or whatever!!"Sango laughed into the phone. There was a click and Kagome laughed quietly. Then a frown escaped her mouth and she chewed her bottom lip. _Boy is their happiness gonna evaporate when I tell them that Inuyasha and his friend and brother are demons like us too...Oh Kami, just kill me. Please, just kill me._she thought, closing her eyes and sighing heavenward. She shook her head sadly and got dressed. Kagome walked out of her dorm and walked quietly through the hall down to Rin's dorm. She opened it and in the blink of an eye, she was being yanked in and being thrown onto Rin's bed and her friends hopped by her. Kagome laughed as Sango handed her a two liter bottle of soda so she could get sugar high too. Kagome chugged the whole bottle without a breath, and in a flash, she was running around and screaming and laughing with her friends.

The next room over, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Inuyasha sat quietly, listening to the girls next door bounce off the walls. Miroku was covering his dark black ears and had his indigo eyes in slits because of the painful screaming. Inuyasha was in the same position, baring his teeth. Sesshomaru beared through the painful screaming, though he would wince once in a while from the high pitch of Rin's scream echoed through the hallway. Inuyasha finally stood up and slammed his fist into the wall, making a small dent. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and he stood angrily at his brother.

"Watch where your slamming that thing! I have to pay for _your _purposes you know mutt!!"he yelled. But he never got another word out, because they heard a piercing scream within the hallway and the boys whimpered in pain, all covering their ears. Sesshomaru's dorm door slammed open and a very angry Rin came stomping towards Sesshomaru. "WHAT THE **HELL** DO YOU THINK YOU'RE **DOING?!**"she yelled. Sango and Kagome came rushing in and Sango stopped when she noticed the smell. She turned her head to a young hanyou sitting on the floor, covering his ears and wincing in pain. _Wait a minute...a **HANYOU?! What in the seven hells...?!?!**_she screamed in her head. Then a familiar scent entered her nose and she could smell...Miroku?

"What do I think **I'M** **DOING?! WELL, MAYBE YOU SHOULD ASK MY _PUPPY BROTHER_ AND SEE WHAT HE SAYS!!**"Sesshomaru shouted back at Rin. Then a scent entered his nose and he smelled...a cat demon? _That can't be right...Rin is only human!!_he thought. He took a better look at the shorter girl and saw a pair of cat like brown eyes boring into his amber ones. He looked down at her mouth and saw fangs barring at him, then down at her hands and saw claws. His eyes lingered to her head and saw ontop of her head were black ears and her nose was a pinkesh color. Rin noticed him looking at her in a gawking way, and she poked his shoulder. "Hey, what's the matter?"she asked. Sesshomaru's eyes fell upon her face and stared at her. "You're a cat demon. Or atleast half of one."he said. Rin looked at him stupidly, then felt her head for ears. Rin gasped. Her ears were there?! But she didn't even remember transforming!

Rin's eyes became wide and her mouth became small(like this o.O lol)and she stared up at the white haired youkai infront of her. And then three different scents flew into her nostrils and she smelled Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miorku, only mixed with demon blood. Miroku noticed the fighting had stopped and he stared around, then he finally noticed that the girls were half cat demons. Everyone was silent. Sango looked over at Kagome and saw her and Inuyasha looking sheepish. Her eyes narrowed and her ears twitched backward slightly. "Kagome?"Sango asked, suspicsion seeping through her curious voice. Kagome eyed her friend awkwardly. Sesshomaru noticed his brother looking sheepish as well and walked over to him. Miroku and Rin walked over and they all watched the two through narrow eyes. "Do you have something you want to tell us brother?"Sesshomaru drawled. Inuyasha gulped. He and Kagome exchanged glances and they turned back to the rest, who were all staring at them impatiently.

**So,you like??Thxz to my only reviewers so far:**

**inuwolf04**

**PrincessKagomekk**

**FluffyDogEars**

**Well,that all the time I have.Till next time,Th-th-th-thats all folks!!(lol,can't beat the classicks.) **

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**


End file.
